Sweet Dreams
by Lord-Abaddon
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit le vieil adage. Les traumatismes qu’on a subis étant jeune peuvent nous pousser à commettre l’irréparable. Quand la victime devient tourmenteur, les évènements se répètent. [viol] [CHAP I REMANI
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Sweet Dreams

**Auteur :** Lord-Abaddon

**Résumé :** La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit le vieil adage. Les traumatismes qu'on a subis étant jeune peuvent nous pousser à commettre l'irréparable. Quand la victime devient tourmenteur, les évènements se répètent. viol

**Pairing:** Severus Snape x James Potter, Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape x Harry Potter, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Rating :** Hard R, âmes sensibles s'abstenir

**Content :** Violence, N/C, slash, BDSM, First Time, D/s, H/C

**Feedback :** Vos reviews seront toujours appréciées.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Une fic assez dark, qui j'espère, arrivera à plaire aux amateurs du genre.

Je place ici un petit lexique des termes employés, comme je ne souhaite perdre personne.

N/C Non-consensual relationship (viol)

BDSM Bondage, Sado-Masochisme

First Time Première fois

D/s Domination/submission

H/C Hurt/Comfort (blesser/réconforter)

**Prologue**

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

Je te hais parce que tu as détruit ma vie, seulement pour ton petit plaisir égoïste, pour assouvir tes frustrations refoulées.

Je te hais parce que je ne me suis jamais aussi senti faible et pitoyable que dans tes bras. Tu m'as fait plonger tout droit en Enfer, sans espoir de retour. Tu es le seul qui arrive à me faire pleurer. Toutes ces larmes que je verse, elles ne causent rien d'autre chez toi qu'un sourire. Que devrais-je représenter pour toi, après tout?

Je te hais parce que tu me rappelles que je ne suis rien. Je hais ton sourire arrogant, tes cheveux noirs en bataille, ton corps mince mais musclé. Tu es parfait, tu le sais et tu sais aussi comment l'utiliser contre moi qui suis si laid. Tu as tout pour toi. Moi y compris.

Je te hais parce que je sais que je suis impuissant face à toi. Tu agis à ta guise avec mon être en entier : mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur, même. Je te suis entièrement disposé et je n'y peux rien. C'est ainsi. Tu n'as qu'à faire un signe et j'obéis, au doigt et à l'œil.

Mais par-dessus tout, je te hais parce que je sais que lorsque tu poses tes yeux d'un bleu profond sur moi, ce n'est pas moi que tu vois, mais une autre. Je ne suis qu'un jouet. Ton jouet. Un esclave qui vit pour ton plaisir, pour satisfaire tes pulsions.

Je te hais parce que j'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes.

Un jour, je promets que je t'aurai, que tu deviendras plus qu'un rêve.

Et ce jour-là, tu paieras, Potter, ça, je peux te le garantir.


	2. Chapitre I

**Titre : **Sweet Dreams

**Auteur :** Lord-Abaddon

**Résumé :** « À partir de cet instant, il ne fut plus Severus Snape. Il oublia que cette douleur lancinante était causée par le viol qu'il était en train de vivre, que le liquide qui ruisselait le long de ses jambes était son propre sang… Sa seule réalité était ce plaisir primal et il s'y abandonna sans remords. »

**Pairing:** Severus Snape x James Potter, Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape x Harry Potter, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Rating :** Hard R, âmes sensibles s'abstenir

**Content :** Violence, N/C, slash, D/s

**Dédicace : **Réécrite pour Nelja.

**Feedback :** J'ai été impressionné par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues pour un prologue aussi court, mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas, au contraire! Je vous remercie toutes chaleureusement pour vos encouragements.

**Nardy :** Je suis un auteur sadique. J'aime faire mijoter avant de servir sur un plateau d'argent. Harry Potter a bel et bien les yeux verts.

**Ivrian :** En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, je ne crois pas qu'il atteigne ne serait-ce que la cheville de tes œuvres, mais je verrai à m'améliorer. Je confesse être plutôt anxieux quant à tes commentaires, comme je suis un véritable amateur… Pardonne mon absence, ô auteure des auteure.

**Onalurca :** La suite est déjà en ligne. Amuse-toi.

**Lilyep :** Le premier chapitre est publié. Bonne lecture.

**Choupy :** Tu as vu juste, sagace que tu es.

**Loup, renarde et boulette :** La fic est continuée.

**Louve :** Merci pour tes commentaires.

**Crackos :** Je suis réputé pour mon franc-parler. J'imagine que cela transparaît dans mon écriture. La couleur de ma fic? Rouge, la couleur de la passion, du sang, de la haine, devrais-je dire.

**Isilme.elfe :** La suite est là.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je n'étais pas certain s'il était préférable d'écrire à la première ou à la troisième personne. D'un côté, le point de vue serait plus personnel, mais il priverait le lecteur des pensées des autres personnages. J'ai finalement opté pour la troisième personne, bien que cela m'ait demandé des efforts d'imagination pour trouver des termes pouvant remplacer James Potter et Severus Snape.

Je me suis tout d'abord trouvé très expéditif avec ce chapitre. J'ai reçu une review de la part de **Nelja** qui me l'a confirmé. J'ai donc décidé d'en réécrire une bonne partie. Je suis perfectionniste de nature.

**Chapitre I**

« _Minuit. Cabane Hurlante._

_J.P. _»

Severus contempla le bout de parchemin un instant avant de pousser un profond soupir et le jeter dans l'âtre. Trois mots très simples pour annoncer un rendez-vous qui l'était beaucoup moins. C'était la troisième fois que James le convoquait, ce mois-ci! Il commençait à sérieusement exagérer. La dernière fois, le Slytherin n'avait pas pu s'asseoir sans gémir à voix haute avant quelques jours. Sans compter qu'il avait un examen, le lendemain. Et puis, il en avait assez de cette histoire. Il n'irait pas. C'était tout.

Le garçon soupira de nouveau. Si au moins c'était si simple, qu'il n'avait qu'à détruire le papier et à ne plus y penser du reste de la journée. Pouvoir s'offrir de poser un lapin à James, pire!, refuser tout bonnement son offre. Il eut un rire amer. Malheureusement, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Severus n'avait pas seulement peur des représailles s'il agissait de la sorte. Il était également parfaitement conscient que, qu'il le veuille ou nom, il irait rejoindre James, cette nuit-là. Ses pas le guideraient jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, puis à travers le passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante où il se laisserait molester sans rien dire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il voulait finir d'étudier à temps.

-X-

Severus avait les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit. Comme à chaque fois, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, bien qu'il sache qu'il en aurait besoin, comme dormir n'était pas l'activité que James planifiait pour lui. Il regarda pour la énième fois sa montre ensorcelée. Les minutes s'écoulaient à une vitesse anormalement lente.

Onze heures trente.

Onze heures trente et un.

Onze heures trente-deux.

Ferait-il mieux de partir en avance afin d'être certain de ne pas arriver en retard? James exigeait la ponctualité de sa part. De son côté, il était plus indulgent. Severus avait déjà dû l'attendre deux heures avant que le Gryffindor ne pointe le bout de son nez. N'empêche, s'il continuait à rester couché, il deviendrait fou. Il se leva de son lit et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible quand il se revêtit de sa cape. Que diraient les autres s'ils le voyaient debout en plein milieu de la nuit? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Il empocha sa baguette avant de quitter le dortoir en catimini.

Se déplaçant d'un pas furtif à travers les corridors silencieux de l'école endormie, le garçon aux cheveux sombres atteignit bientôt le Grand Hall. Il aimait le Poudlard nocturne, particulièrement comparé au Poudlard de jour qui l'agressait de par son animation et ses bruits. Le caractère du jeune homme s'accordait beaucoup mieux avec cette version du château. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il n'avait pas peur du noir. Il s'y sentait même bien, confortable. Il se fondait dans les ombres. Peut-être parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'en être une?

Severus se hâta de quitter l'immense pièce lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner au loin. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta pour admirer le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Bien qu'il se l'avoue toujours avec une pointe de honte, il était un grand rêveur et rien ne l'émerveillait plus que le spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux ravis. Il aurait pu passer des heures à observer ces joyaux scintillants… mais il était pressé. Il se dirigea donc vers le Saule Cogneur.

Le Slytherin sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser contre son épaule. Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec James Potter. Il rougit et baissa les yeux, gêné d'avoir réagi ainsi devant le Gryffindor. Celui-ci n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et plaqua derechef ses lèvres voraces contre celles, tremblantes, de son amant. James lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, le faisant gémir doucement, ce qui lui permit d'infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Severus se demanda comment il avait pu envisager une seule seconde de ne pas être présent au rendez-vous! C'était si bon, si parfait. Il sentit la main de James palper son corps à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le renflement qui s'était déjà formé dans son pantalon. La respiration de Severus devint de plus en plus saccadée alors que le jeune homme à lunettes caressait son érection croissante. Puis, le Gryffindor recula, le sourire aux lèvres et fit signe à son partenaire de le suivre. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans le passage les menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

-X-

Une fois à l'intérieur, James entreprit de déshabiller Severus en lui arrachant ses vêtements. Ce dernier ne fut que trop heureux de se débarrasser du tissu trop encombrant. Le Gryffindor le força à genoux et lui montra sans cérémonie son propre sexe dressé.

« Ouvre la bouche, Snape. »

Severus secoua la tête. Il était revenu sur Terre. James voulait et exigeait. Severus désirait et donnait. Il leva des yeux plein de haine sur le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

« Je te hais, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Sois respectueux, Snivellus. »

Severus reçut un coup de poing qui lui fit regretter ses paroles. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui mériterait une nouvelle correction, puis baissa la tête et attendit la suite, emmuré dans un mutisme résolu. Son esprit, par contre, ne cessait de répéter ce « Je te hais » si plein de vérité.

« Je te hais ». « Je te hais ». « Je te hais ». « Je te hais ». « Je te hais ».

C'est ce mantra qui l'aiderait à tenir. Il devait se nourrir de sa haine pour être fort et ne pas flancher.

Saisissant le jeune homme par les cheveux, James Potter l'obligea à rapprocher son visage de son entrejambe. Le Slytherin détourna la tête, refusant l'inévitable.

« Comme tu sembles vouloir user de ta bouche, ce soir, autant le faire à bon escient. »

Severus voulut protester, ce dont James profita pour glisser son sexe entre les lèvres entrouvertes qui lui étaient offertes.

« Quoique je sais que tu aboies plus que tu ne mords, je te conseille de ne rien tenter car je pourrais te le faire regretter, Snape, » l'avisa-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il se servit ensuite de sa main enfouie dans la chevelure du Slytherin pour lui faire engouffrer son membre entier dans la bouche. Il commença à bouger lentement son bassin, ne faisant que s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le gorge de son partenaire forcé. Celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour ne pas suffoquer, mais le Gryffindor lui rendait la tâche difficile en accélérant sans cesse son rythme. Au moins, se consolait Severus, cela prouvait qu'il atteindrait l'orgasme sous peu.

Cette prévision était juste, puisque bientôt, sa bouche était submergée par la semence de Potter. Il voulut cracher la substance salée, mais son tortionnaire le saisit durement par le menton et le tint élevé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que d'avaler. Il dut alors affronter le regard de glace du Gryffindor qui ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure par les sévices qu'il infligeait à son amant. Severus lut dans ces yeux bleus une indifférence complète de son sort. Son cœur fut transpercé par cette vision. Il aurait voulu clore ses paupières, mais une force irrésistible l'en empêcha. Il était captivé par tant de beauté. Ses prunelles noires détaillèrent le visage d'éphèbe, cette mâchoire carrée, cette peau pâle, ces mèches sombres, ces lèvres pleines…

Une fois satisfait, James relâcha Severus qui se laissa tomber contre le sol, pantelant. Il profita de ces quelques instants de repos pour masser sa mâchoire douloureuse à force d'avoir été tenue grande ouverte aussi longtemps.

« À quatre pattes comme le chien que tu es, Snape. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre, il avait seulement envie que cela en finisse, afin qu'il puisse retourner dans son dortoir, se coucher dans son lit et essayer d'oublier jusqu'à ce que James décide de le prendre à nouveau. Il entendit les planches craquer alors que James s'approcha de lui.

Il n'y a jamais rien d'aussi désagréable que l'appréhension. C'est un sentiment paralysant qui semble serrer votre cœur dans un étau. L'appréhension, c'est l'attente impuissante, c'est regarder un film d'horreur et être certain que le meurtrier finira par débarquer à l'écran, mais sans savoir quand, ni comment, et attendre, attendre à en faire croître sa peur à un point insupportable.

Ainsi, Potter entra en lui, sans aucun préavis, aucun préliminaire.

Pour Severus, il n'y eut alors plus rien qu'une souffrance intense et le sentiment d'être déchiré de l'intérieur par cette verge qui s'était introduite en lui par la force.

Jusqu'ici, Severus s'était retenu de pleurer par orgueil et pour ne pas apporter cette satisfaction à celui qui prenait tant de plaisir à le persécuter. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il se départir des derniers vestiges de sa dignité et laissa librement couler les larmes qu'il avait refoulées au prix d'efforts coûteux.

Puis, survint ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début : il ressentit du plaisir. Une volupté bestiale qui s'insinua dans ses veines et qui prit le contrôle de son corps entier, l'empêchant de penser lucidement. À partir de cet instant, il ne fut plus Severus Snape. Il oublia que cette douleur lancinante était causée par le viol qu'il était en train de vivre, que le liquide qui ruisselait le long de ses jambes était son propre sang… Sa seule réalité était ce plaisir primal et il s'y abandonna sans remords.

Il commença à mouvoir son bassin à la cadence de son bourreau. Rien d'autre ne comptait que les sensations présentes : la friction créée par le frottement de sa peau humide contre celle de son tourmenteur, le gémissement qu'il ne put réprimer lorsqu'il sentit ses ongles se planter dans la peau fragile de son dos, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, ses dents plantés dans la chair tendre de son cou…

James ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était Lily qu'il venait de pénétrer. Sa magnifique Lily. Si étroite, si chaude et cela, seulement pour lui… Cette pensée l'excita tant qu'il accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Il besogna Severus de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il sentit la pression monter dans son bas-ventre à un point culminant. Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque, dans un ultime puissant coup de reins, il jouit.

Haletant, le Gryffindor se reposa quelques instants contre le corps de son amant non-consentant avant de se relever et de jeter un coup d'œil dégoûté sur le jeune homme couché contre le sol.

« Une vraie salope, hein, Snivellus? »

Il cracha sur le corps en sueur du garçon.

« Tu me dégoûtes, Snape, à faire tes grands airs, puis à te traîner à mes pieds pour en redemander plus… Si les autres voyaient la putain que tu fais. »

Sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de sa victime, James se rhabilla en vitesse et emprunta ensuite le passage souterrain qui reliait la Cabane Hurlante au Parc de Poudlard, pressé de rentrer à la Tour de Gryffindor.

Allongé contre les rudes planches de bois, Severus était maintenant revenu à lui et il regrettait déjà amèrement la bienheureuse extase dans laquelle il s'était coulé quelques instants auparavant. Il se sentait extrêmement honteux d'avoir de nouveau succombé à la jouissance. Potter avait raison lorsqu'il le traitait avec mépris. Le Slytherin ne méritait pas mieux. Après tout, avait-il tenté de se défendre? Non, il s'était laissé faire. Au contraire, même, il avait participé à son propre viol!

Il resserra ses bras autour de son corps mince dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. De toute évidence, la chaleur de leurs ébats le quittait vite. Les paupières closes, le jeune homme tenta d'oublier qu'il était frigorifié, nu comme un ver et seul ; que James l'avait abandonné après l'avoir utilisé ; qu'il l'avait brisé comme on casse un jouet qu'on manipule avec trop de brusquerie… Il sombra bientôt dans un sommeil réparateur. Il rejoignit un monde dans lequel James l'aimait, un univers où Severus pouvait être heureux sans craindre de représailles. Le lendemain, il se réveillerait et comprendrait que cela n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve. Et alors, le cauchemar reprendrait.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

**_Les rêves agréables sont faits de cela. _**

**_Qui suis-je pour le nier?_**

**_J'ai voyagé à travers le monde et les sept mers,_**

**_Tout le monde en quête de quelque chose._**

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_ Some of them want to be abused

**_Quelques-uns d'entre eux veulent t'utiliser,_**

**_Quelques-uns d'entre eux veulent que tu les utilises._**

**_Quelques-uns d'entre eux veulent abuser de toi,_**

**_Quelques-uns d'entre eux veulent que tu les abuses._**


End file.
